clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Skeletons
"Three fast, very weak melee fighters. Surround your enemies with this pile of bones!" Summary *The Skeletons are unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It spawns 3 single target, melee Skeletons with very low hitpoints and damage. *A Skeletons card costs 1 Elixir to deploy. *They are the same as those spawned by the Witch/Tombstone and the Skeleton Army. Strategy *The Skeletons are most effectively used to distract and/or swarm high hitpoint units, such as Giants and Princes. *They are an amazing counter against Mini P.E.K.K.A. since it can be distracted very easily. **However, people usually back up their Mini P.E.K.K.A. with an area damage troop like the Valkyrie, so be careful. *The Skeletons can be used to deal damage to enemy troops while they are distracted by the player's higher hitpoint cards, such as Giants. *If the player's Crown Towers are under attack by low hitpoint, single target, ground troops, the Skeletons can be used to distract the opposing troops, dealing damage to the enemy units. *Sending them alone is meaningless, as they get killed easily by almost any damage dealer in the game. *The Skeletons are easily eliminated by an opposing troop, building or Crown Tower, so it is recommended to use them only for defending against and/or distracting opposing troops. However, they can be a small boost to a push if they're well protected and away from splash defense. *They can also be used to help cycle through the player's Battle Deck to a desired card faster, as they have a very low 1 Elixir cost. *They can be used as kamikaze troops, providing an effective distraction while another card is played or the Crown Tower destroys them. *The Skeletons, and their swarm counterpart, The Skeleton Army, can easily be destroyed by a Bomb Tower in a matter of seconds. All AoE cards can easily deal with Skeletons. *The Skeletons can be used to counter a lone Princess. If played just after the Princess fires, the Skeletons will eliminate her quickly. **Be careful, as if they are played with bad timing, the Princess will easily eliminate the Skeletons with one hit. Trivia *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 11%. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 5%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update decreased the number of Skeletons spawned to 3 (from 4). **This also changed the description. It used to say: "Four fast, very weak melee fighters. Swarm your enemies with this pile of bones!" **The balance changes to the Skeleton Army (In the Tournaments Update) tells us that the 4th Skeleton from this card moved to the Skeleton Army. *The Skeletons and the Ice Spirit are the only cards in the game that cost one Elixir, making them the cheapest cards in the game. *The Skeletons are one of the 9 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, and Guards. *Skeletons are the weakest units in Clash Royale, with only 98 hitpoints and damage per hit at level 13, and 30 hitpoints and damage per hit at level 1. However, they only cost 1 Elixir. *Skeletons deal the same damage as their health. *They are the only troop who are unable to do any damage to Crown Towers by themselves (unless it is many levels higher than the Crown Tower). This only applies to this skeleton card variant though. fr:Squelettesde:Skeletteru:Скелетыit:Scheletri Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards